Like an Aurora
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: Ozoneshipping! (or Rayquaza x Deozys) After math of "Destiny Deoxys": She remembers the battle, but all the fear from it is soon to be lost when new feelings are found. When one opens up their heart, colors of pure love are released, and painted across a sky filled with darkened tears... Like an Aroura Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first chapter! YAY! And remember: Ozoneshipping ahead! This may include a bit of 'fuzzy' moments, if you get me. But for the most part, it's just an occward situation for Deoxys. So...YA! I said it once and I'll say it again! OZONESHIPPING! Enjoy! :) **

**Deoxys' P.O.V**

It was night. The sky was full of bright stars as usual. Often, I think of how many stars there are, and if there will ever be an exact number to count them by with the hopes of reaching it. Space will always be a mystery to me, as it is for most living on earth. All my life I have pondered these possibilities. From the moment I 'touched down' on this planets large blue surface. Heh... actually, more of a crash-land into a glacier. I remember that day better than any other. The day I fought with 'him' in seek of my brother that crash-landed along with me. When I say 'him', I am referring to that mysterious dragon that lives somewhere in what the humans call the 'ozone layer': The layer just above the stratosphere.

Most of the time, I spend around the city we fought in with that young boy-child I had met on the same day. He seems very interested in where I come from and how me and my brother came to be. I enjoy talking to him. Well... enjoy him speaking with me more-or-less. Even other Pokémon have a hard time communicating with me, since I did originate from another 'planet', if you will. I do enjoy... well... living in the city, yet... every time I fly through the cities atmosphere, I can't help but recall that horrible tragedy. What was his name? Ray... Ray-something. Ah! Rayquaza. That dragon! Every time I see him, I just want to ask "why?!". Why he decided to attack me in the first place. Why he didn't think things through first! Why?! Oh, trust me! I'd ask him if I could, but... I... I just don't have the courage to confront him after what happened. Every time all the legends meet at the Hall of Origin, I avoid him as much as I can. Plus, he says thing to the other legendaries like "she's such a bother." Bother?! What the hell did I ever do to you?! Besides the fight, but I thought we had resolved that?! I thought wrong apparently.

Every encounter we had was at the Hall of Origin. I wouldn't even go as far as an encounter! It was just "oh, don't forget to 'blah-blah-blah'", or "so-wen-so needs our help with this, let's hurry." Other than that, I never see him! WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT HIM?! I shouldn't feel the way I do. My brother tells me all the time, and reminds me whenever he can, to STAY AWAY from Rayquaza. And when he dose tell me, he looks me strait in the eyes and says "stay away from that dangerous dragon. I don't want you getting hurt." So I do. I do! I really really DO stay away from him. I'm even scared of him sometimes. I don't want to threaten him unintentionally again. When I passed by in the comet, I WASN'T EVEN **ME** YET! I was but a small purple crystal at the center of the comet! I hadn't generated yet, so technically, it wasn't my fault! Oh, why can't he see that?! WHY?! Oh... why? I shouldn't stress myself anymore than I need to about the whole situation. But... Rayquaza! Why?

**Rayquazas' P.O.V **

Could the Ozone layer be any bigger?! So much space... hmm, space. Every time I think of space, I think of... her. That mystical creature from beyond where my limits exceed. Deoxys... who are you really? What is your purpose here? Did you 'come in peace'? Or... to cause destruction to this world. I still can't tell. Oh, what I'd give to know more about you! You just came to this planet not long ago, and your already meeting with the legendary Pokémon of this world at the Hall of Origin. I... I just don't see how Arceus could accept you so quickly. Ah... what am I saying. Of course, she's welcome, but still... I can't seem to stop thinking about her and her brother... mainly her. I... can't help but feel... attracted to her in some way. NOT LIKE THAT of course, but in a way that involves a great... I suppose 'longing' would be the appropriate term. I long for such a companion to talk with, and discus things that may be troubling one another, but... I'm sure she wouldn't want me as a friend. I hurt her a lot when we battled. I doubt she wants anything to do me. Still...

**End of P.O.V'S**

Deoxys and her brother were flying through the stratosphere trying to find La Rouge city. Arceus has told her the precise directions to every region on earth, 'but finding a city shouldn't be too hard if I could find one single region on the whole planet!' she thought before she took off from the Hall of Origin. Wrong. They must have flew around the world! She and her brother just weren't having any luck. "We could ask you know who." Her brother remarked and looked up at the Ozone layer above them. "You're kidding... right?" She replied with a sarcastic tone with a dash of fear. "Look, I hate the idea as much as you do, but... we are lost, and like it or not... we need help." He admitted. Deoxys did hate the idea, but it was their last chance of finding La Rouge city. "Plus..." Her brother began. "It's getting late. Your friend Tori might worry about you and wonder off himself if we don't hurry." She nodded in response. "O-ok..." Her expression turned sad instead of showing fear. Her brother noticed this. "Hey." He lightly took a hold of his sisters hand. She looked at him, concerned. "Would you like me to?" He asked the question in a soothing tone, trying to calm her nerves. "Uh..." she was about to say 'sure, thanks', but this time, she felt the need to confront Rayquaza herself. "Uh, n-no... I'll... go" She said, floating upwards, still a bit nervous. "You sure?" Her sibling remarked from below her. She looked down at him, as if to give a smile of approval. "Yes." She nodded. "I - It'll only take a second." And with that, she flew up. Up, and up and up. At a fast pace too. It wasn't like the stratosphere and Ozone layer were neighbors. As soon as she thought she was high enough, she signaled her brother, who was waiting below, to follow. "I'll wait here. Don't be afraid to call if you need me." He assured. Deoxys flew a few feet away, then looked back. "I will." She replied, then flew off... in speed form. She could travel much faster if it were in speed form.

Zooming across the Ozone layer, she didn't have any luck... until...

*WHAM*

She ran into something. "Now what the hell was-" she looked up in horror to find herself only inches away from the green sky dragon. He was clutching his head and gave a slight moan of pain. Deoxys widened her eyes, and freaked out.

"Oh my gosh! I'M SO SORRY!" She covered her face with her red and blue tentacle-like arms.

She flew over to him to make sure he was alright.

"You're not hurt are you?! OH god forbid! I-" She was about to continue, when the some-what injured sky dragon cut her off.

"Easy, easy. You'll give me even more of a head ache." He looked at her.

"I - I - I -" she stuttered. "I was... hoping you... you could... uh... well, you see... uh..."

"Holy crap, you've got it bad."

"I... um... what?"

"Heh... quit stuttering and tell me what you want." His voice deepened, which made her cower.

"I..." She looked away and slightly wrapped her tentacle-like arms around herself, and drew her knees up a bit. This made the dragon ponder why she was acting shy all of the sudden, though Rayquaza had to admit to himself that she did look cute, all curled up like that. Like a small child afraid of telling the truth about a broken vase. He smiled a bit. "Y-you see, me and my brother... we were searching... for La Rouge City, but k-kind'a got lost..and..." She tried to look him in the eye, but couldn't. She began twirling her tentacles around one another in a double helix shape (still in speed form) and lowered her head down. "And... since you're almost always up here... I - I was hoping you could..." there was a paused to gather the courage to look at him. "Show us the way there?" she finally asked him. Rayquaza flew a bit closer to her. This made Deoxys turn away even more. Perhaps it even made a faint blush appear on her face, because of the occward moment they were in. Not only that, but the way that the dragons gaze fell upon her. It made her feel like she was being watched by a billion humans, which never felt good for any legendary Pokémon. Deoxys began to feel a weird tingling sensation below her chest. Like thousands of butterfree were fluttering around inside her trying to break free. "Ahhh... Rayquaza?" this managed to snap him out of the trance. "Would you help me...find the way back?" She managed to ask with her head still down, knees up, and her tentacle-like arms twisted, tighter than before. She could feel she was blushing a bit more, but managed to hid it from the dragon. Rayquaza looked at her, amazed how she could face him like this. He had heard from Groundon before about her fear towards himself, so this must be a big step for her.

Deoxys was floating about 2 feet away from Rayquaza. 'What am I feeling?' she thought to herself, as she wrapped her tentacle-like arms all the way around herself this time. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sky dragon gently placing one of his claws on her shoulder. Of course, she flinched back, but at least she was not longer in that shy position anymore, which indicated to him that she was more comfortable with the situation now. She still had her tentacles wrapped around her, though. Deoxys slightly looked at him with a concerned, yet gentle expression as if to say 'don't touch me, but I still want your answer'. The dragon took a deep breath, and sighed as a way to calm his nerves. The genetic Pokémon waited. He had to recall the question "Would you help me find the way back?". Then, came his answer: "Of course" Deoxys head shot up. "W-wait... really?" She asked to ensure that was his true answer.

"Yes. I'm sure you'd do the same if I got lost. Wouldn't you, Deoxys?"

That rung the area around her. Did she hear him right? 'Wouldn't you, Deoxys?'...'Deoxys'. 'Ah! Did he say my name?!' she thought. She never heard him say her name aloud before. With a "omg" expression, she gazed at him.

"You - you said my name..." She spoke calmly, and flew closer to him.

"Y-yeah... I guess I did. What of it?" He asked with much curiosity in his tone.

She blushed, creating the same shy position (still in speed form) she had before, but this time, she brought one knee over the other, and as for her tentacle-like arms, they wrapped in a helix behind her back, and her eyelids were slightly drooped. Her head still pointed down, but she tilted it enough to still see Rayquaza, which means he could see her blushing.

"I've never heard you...say my name before...Rayquaza." Her gaze was soft now with her eyelids slightly drooped, but non-the-less, she stared directly in the sky dragons golden eyes.

"Uhh...well...I never really had enough opportunities to...ad-dress...y-you...b-by y-your...n-a-m-e..."

At this point, Deoxys flew in extremely close, which caused Rayquaza to speak slowly. 'What is she up to?' he thought to himself. 'Whatever it is, she's serious..."

"Ah... Deoxys...?"

"Rayquaza, I-" she moved in even closer if that was possible. Their faces only inches apart from one another's. She couldn't stop staring into those fascinating golden eyes of his. They were like live bait, waiting for her grasp them. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Ahh...Rayquaza..." she moaned lightly, and slid her tentacle arms around the dragons neck like a genetic serpent, and pulled him as close as she could without letting their faces come in contact. She'd squeeze her legs together to try and stop the butterfree feeling. However, the only thing she did was make it grow much larger than before, and that was driving her insane. Even more so to get closer to the mystical sky dragon.

"D-Deox-ys..." Rayquaza whispered/spoke, and managed to lightly place both of his claws around her. Now they were just staring at each other with wanting looks.

At this moment, Deoxys was ready to let everything go. All the questions of why the he attacked her, and all the pondering she did about the fight they had. At this moment, only one thing crossed her mind.

"R-Ray...Rayquaza?..." She managed to just whisper softly.

"Hm?" He questioned back.

"I... I... I think I-"

"Uhh...am I interrupting?" came a voice from behind the two.

Deoxys froze. It was her brother. She seem to have completely forgot about him! Her arms slipped away from the gentle grip they had around the sky dragons neck. She spun around to see her sibling floating behind her with a 'what the hell are you doing' look on his face.

"B - BROTHER?! I... um... I was just... uhh..." She was twirling and twisting her tentacles like crazy, trying to find some explanation. For all she knew, he could have been standing there the WHOLE FREAKING TIME!

He didn't say anything, despite the fact that it was what it looked like. Deoxys face was as red as ripe apple in late spring/early summer. She spoke so fast, that even she herself had a hard time understanding the explanation: "Weweretalkingandonethingledt oanotherthenIlostmybalencean dfellso..." she had to breath in between sentences: "SothenIwasn'tsurewhattodobecauseIfellonR ayquazabutthenheapologisedto meandthereyouwere!"

Deoxys was gasping for air afterwards.

~SCILENCE~

As Deoxys was explaining, she didn't notice that neither of the males were paying any attention. Rayquaza was looking at her brother with a look that said 'it's nothing to worry about'. However, her sibling death glared the silent dragon as if to say 'this had better not be what it looks like, or your dead'.

Soon after the silence, Deoxys sibling took it upon himself to ask the strait forward question: Excuse me, but we lost our way, and it is getting dark. Do you mind showing us the way to La Rouge city?

**Deoxys' P.O.V**

The whole time we were flying, I had thought about what just happened. We soon arrived, and my dear friend Tori greeted us, and we all waved good-bye to Rayquaza.

Later in the evening, my brother took me aside to talk about the whole thing. The look in his eyes told me... I was in for it.

**A/N: So first one! How'd I do? PLZ R + R! Also, suggestions and requests are welcome! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO! Chapter #2! Where do I begin?! This chapter is more of a brother/sister talk about what happened. A bit of Rayquaza P.O.V at the end, but other than that, It's just a 'family' conversation. I hope you enjoy anyways, and sorry for my screw up on the last chapter. LET'S BEGIN! :D**

**Deoxys P.O.V**

It was quiet. My sibling and I entered the large greenhouse garden in which Tori loved to play in. We flew over to a small pond and I sat on a bench that was perched near the ponds edge. In my head I thought to myself... 'here it comes'... I was in for it. Knowing this, I shut my eyes tight. Waiting for my brother to yell at me till worlds end, I didn't notice his expression. He was actually quite calm. Knowing him, you'd rather take a space trip to the sun compared to listening to his bickering. But I do love him. He's basically the only family I have, so I do cherish that as much as I can, whenever I can. Even if it does mean I have to listen to him shout. I cry when he yells at me sometimes. And not for the reason you would think... It's because... I hate seeing him angry. He only wants to protect me! He tells be to watch out for Rayquaza, because... HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME! When we were battling and he threw me into the ground as if to claim victory or 'dominance' over territory... that really hurt. I'm still a bit scratched! But... that moment in the Ozone layer with him...just felt...so right... With his arms around me, and my arms around him. I - It felt so right. Ah... Rayquaza... am I in love with you?

"So, are we gonna talk, or what?" My brother broke the silence, and my thoughts.

I looked at him. He gave me a calm look, and wiped away my tears.

Was I crying? I felt my cheeks. Ah. Yes I am crying. Why? I guess I was assuming he would yell at me from a far distance. Nope. Instead, he brought me in close and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. I cried into it. He lightly began to pat me as if to say 'it's okay, it's okay'. I hugged him tighter. I just needed to be held. That's what I needed.

"You okay, lil' sis?" He looked down at me. I looked up at him.

"Yes... but... j-just... s-stay here. Just... f-for a bit l-longer..." I managed to say between sobs.

"Okay...okay... I will." He assured me. "Wow, you've been through a lot today, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." I sniffled, then hugged him even tighter, practically squeezing him in a tentacle death-grip. Luckily for me, to him... my happiness came first... or, comfort more-or-less.

"I..." I tried to speak.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I... hate seeing you angry..." I cried into his shoulder. "All of this... is-"

"Not your fault!" He cut me off before I could say 'all my fault'.

"B-but-"

"Deoxys, you're like...no not like...you are my little sister. I love and care for you with all my heart. What makes you think I'd yell at you in this state? If anything, I screwed up as much as you did by not coming with you to protect you." He looked down.

"But...Brother, I... I-"

"Instead, I let you fall victim into the hands of that... that... horrid dragon!" He clutched me as close as he could.

"Wait...I-"

"For all I know, he could HAVE KILLED YOU AND-"

"STOP!" I pushed him off the bench we were sitting on, and on to the soft grass below... following right after him.

"Sis, I-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" I was shouting and couldn't stop.

"I appreciate that you care for me this much, BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUES YOU FOR SPEAKING BADLY ABOUT HIM!" I was crying a waterfall now.

"I - I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS FEELING!" I wailed tears that fell to my dear brothers face. It was troubling to hold myself up in speed form, so I collapsed on top of him, still crying. He then looked down at me with a sad expression. It was then we hugged once more.

"Why... why do I feel like this?" I asked softly. My brother looked at me an chuckled a bit.

"Hey! D - Don't laugh at me!" I pushed away a few inches, but still managed to maintain a hug.

"Hehe...you're so stressed. Either you love him, or your on that time of the month." He laughed to himself.

I looked at him with anger at first. I hated it when he brought THAT up. Anything but that. I remembered what he suggested before... love him?

"Love him... Love him?! LOVE HIM?! WHAT?!" I jumped off of my hysterical sibling.

"HOW COULD I?! He almost destroyed us, remember?! Even you tell me to stay away from him, and now your suggesting I LOVE HIM?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted. Still weeping a little.

"Well... judging from what I saw..." He got up, took my hands/tentacles, and looked at me strait in the eyes.

"You love him. Deny it all you want, but... like it or not, you're head over heels, my sister." He then let go of my hands/tentacles, and gave me another hug. "Don't be afraid to hide it from me. I told by the look in your eyes what you feel for that dragon when I suggested you love him, and..." He pulled away to look at me, and wiped away my remaining tears in the process. "And... I think... you should go for it, if it's what you really want." He said, stroking my sides as a comforting gesture.

"But, that's just it! I... I'm n-not sure if I do love him... I - I don't know what I was feeling when we were up there!" I hastily admitted. "Rayquaza..." I quietly whispered. The, I looked at my genetic sibling again. He just stood in front of me trying to comfort me in any way he could. I appreciated it, but it didn't help much.

"Sis?" He asked.

"Hm?" I questioned.

"Why did you get that close to him? It obviously wasn't a 'trip & fall' situation."

"Well..." I began. "I kept feeling this sensation below my chest. Like a thousand butterfree were fluttering around inside of me, trying to break lose. Th - that was urging me to get closer..." I explained. "Even the way he was looking at me... like... like I was..."

"You'd better not say pray. If so, he's dead." My brother said menacingly as he looked away.

"No... no, not pray..." I assured him. "As if I was... someone he longed for... all his life." I said.

Silence fell upon us as we took in the thought.

"'Longing', huh?" My sibling finally said.

"Y-yes... longing. I... I think he longs for me... as a companion." I chirped.

"But, do you long for him as a 'companion'? Or is it more serious than that?" He looked at me once more.

"I... I..." I tried to speak.

Could I really love him? Or was I longing for him? Oh... I don't know. There's only one thing I can do to find out. I need to ask him 'Do you love me?' OH GOD I can't do that! Well... at least not now.

"I suppose I could ask him myself- BUT NOT NOW!" I slightly waved my tentacle arms back and forth in front of me to indicate I wasn't ready. He nodded to ensure.

"I have a suggestion if you prefer, but you might not like it." He warned, sitting back down on the bench.

I sat beside him, and questioned. "What is it?"

He then looked at me. "First, you'll need to befriend Rayquaza before you can confess anything personal about what you feel towards him." He explained.

"Okay... th - then what?" I asked nervously.

"Then... once you've earned his trust as a friend..." He sighed. "Then... you must take him to a place. Somewhere that would, you know... 'set the mood'.

"Ah... okay. And then?" I urged for him to continue explaining.

"Then... you tell him." He concluded, and got up from the bench. "Simple as that." Then, he flew off and out of the greenhouse, leaving me with that thought to ponder on.

Well... It seems I have a check list... #1) Talk to Rayquaza... if anything. #2) Get to know him, and become his friend... let alone earn his trust. And #3)... #3... #3) Tell him...

If only I could begin with number one.

**Rayquazas P.O.V**

Well... that was more than surprising. What is up with that girl?! I don't get it! Not one bit. She's so mysterious, and unexplainable, and shy... and cute...and. WHAT?! What am I thinking?! She'll never like me that way. I'll be lucky if she even talks to me again. After all, things got so out of hand that her brother had to step in. Aw heck. Deoxys...

**End of P.O.V's**

'What are your true feelings for me?'

Both the genetic, and sky dragon thought. That night... that time... that one close moment... they would never forget.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too boring. I thought I could have done a better job on it myself, but... it's a start, after all. MANY more chapters up ahead! :D Once again, PLZ REVIWE! I plan to do other Pokémon parings as well. If you like my style, PLEASE REQUEST SOME! No problem :) Have a nice day~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this chapter is a bit short. Sorry for that. I just felt it was a good place to end it. School is starting up again, so hopefully I'll find the time to write more. Thx for your patients. Enjoy**!

**Deoxys P.O.V**

I awoke in the green house the next morning. It looks like I fell asleep pondering my thoughts. I remembered back to last night, and the talk me and my sibling had. Oh! My check list… right. Where to begin? I don't think it would be wise to confront him just yet. Perhaps I should just go fly around the city for a while to help me think. That's what my brother dose when he needs to relief of stress, so I think it would help me out too. I love flying. It makes me feel so free, and that's always a good thing. The feeling of freedom is priceless, whether you're a human or a Pokemon.

Flying over the city, I often see many individuals going about their day. Some would see me flying and wave. I would then glance at them in acknowledgement. It feels so good to have so many friends, or at least people who know you and acknowledge you. After the incident in the city, people were a bit scared of me and my sibling. Thanks to Tori and his group of trainer friends explaining everything after the event quieted down, my brother and I were able to live within the city limits unfeared by the public. Actually, the people seem to be interested about us as well as Tori and his family. It makes me feel happy to know I wouldn't have to worry about being exposed to the public like some other legendaries were, mostly the dragons. If Dialga or Palkia were ever to show their face to humans on purpose, they'd never hear the end of it from Arceus. Same with legendaries like Lugia, Ho-Oh, Reshiram, Zekrom, Giratina, ect… more or less, all of the larger legendaries with more power and capability than others. Same rule applies to some smaller legendaries like Jirachi, or Mespirt, Azlef, and Uxie. However, Arceus understood our position, and decided that we can wander around the public human society as much as we'd like. I appreciate him being so understanding of my sibling and I. But to be honest, humans are a bit annoying. All of the commotion and stress they must endure, makes them a bother sometimes, but not all the time. I find them fascinating beings. How quickly they can discover and advance their technology. After all, it was Tori and his friends that regenerated my brother. If it weren't for them… well… I might not even be here right now. So, I am grateful. Grateful to be here on this fascinating planet, with so many wonders and beautiful sights to see. I have never left this city to see what else is out there. Hopefully… I will one day. But I need to forget about all that right now, and focus on what I am flying around to focus on.

Rayquaza… what to do? Hmm… like I said to myself before, 'it wouldn't be best to approach him now.' not after what happened. But… I do want to see him again, and apologize, just to set things on the right track. Yeah… I think that would be best. OK! I have a plan now. Won't be long until noon time, best wait till then.

**Rayquazas' P.O.V**

As much as I try, I can't stop thinking about last night. I can't stop thinking about… her. What was that about anyways? Hmm… *gasp* No way! No way in hell! C-could she? I thought she hated me! And well… I'm… not that fond of her, but then… why did what happen last night… happen? Gosh, this is tough to think about. Now I want to find out weather she likes me like that or not more than ever! *sigh* This is going to be tough. I might as well wait till noon time. If anything, she's probably wondering about this as much as I am. Then again… I should never make any assumptions, but if I were her, I'd be a bit freaked out.

Will she even want to talk to me after last night? Wait… she was the one that was acting strange. So I shouldn't want to talk to her… right? *sigh* This is hard to comprehend.

Perhaps I should fly around a while. That'll take my mind off of things. Who knows, I might come across her if I fly close enough above the city. Yes, I'll do that. Then when noon time comes, I'll have a better chance of finding her.

**End of P.O.V**

And sure enough, noon time came. Rayquaza flew in closer to the city, but a ways off to the shore to make sure no one saw him. How was he suppose to find her in a city this big? Especially if he had to stay hidden from the human public.

'It's close to noon now. I think I'll head near the bay of the city. That way it'll be easier to scope him out.' Deoxys thought as she flew to the cities bay line as well. La Rouge city was an island, so it had a large sandy bay surrounding it. She liked visiting there. Its calming wind soothed her with troubles she may have every now and then. While Deoxys took a spot on the sand, little did she know that Rayquaza was flying full speed around the bay, searching for her. Then, he saw something in the distance. Flying at such a quick pace, he almost ran into her, which would make it the third time they accidentally collided.

Rayquaza made a quick halt right in front of her. Deoxys, shielding in defense form, switched back to normal form. There was a long silence between the two, before Rayquaza broke the silence.

"Uh… s-sorry about that." He apologized.

"Oh, th-that's ok. No harm done." She replied, giving him an assured look.

"Uh, h-how are you?"

"Good. Well… I was meaning to tell you something. I was looking for you." She looked out to the sea.

"Really? Oh… I was looking for you too." He explained as he curled up a few feet away from her. She turned her head to look at him in shock.

"Y-you were looking… for m-me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes. I wanted to… apologize for last night." He turned to look at her.

Still surprised, she managed to nod.

"It's ok. I contributed to it as well. I'm sorry too." She humbly apologized.

"Heh… That's alright. Things happed, people make mistakes. I don't blame you."

"Oh, that's good! I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well…" She blushed slightly, but not enough for him to see. "I thought that you would be… when, when I-" She was cut off.

"Listen." He began. The sky dragon moved a bit closer, so she could hear better. "I hold no grudge against you. It's bad enough that we got off on the wrong foot in the past, so… why don't we just start over?" He suggested, then held out a claw with his offer.

"Start over?"

"Yes." He dropped his arm, and looked at her. "So we no longer have to feel pressured around each other. I don't want you to feel like I hate you. I - I actually… want us to become alleys or 'friends' if you will. I'm tired of hiding from this. It's like a sickness that is unnoticeable, however you can still feel it sometimes, and it wont go away. This has been bugging me for quite a while now, and…" He paused, drawing out his words. "I want it to stop. What I'm trying to say… is… I wish to become a friend of yours. If you think that would be appropriate." He concluded.

Deoxys just stared at him in amazement. She had no idea that he had been pondering the same thing.

"Friends? With me?" She questioned, while staring into his hypnotic golden eyes.

"Indeed. What do you say?" He asked once more, just to be sure.

"…"

She was speechless at first, then she managed to pull herself together and nod.

"I… I'd like that… very much."

_**Number one. Check.**_

**A/N: Again, Sorry for the length. But I'll make it up in the next one. The good news is, I haven't had writers block for 5 months now, and hopefully I'll keep at it! I'm going to be doing some other Pokemon shorts besides this story. Most will be one-shots, and maybe a few will have up to 3 chapters, but for the most part, one-shots. I'll also be doing fic's on some other animes' I like, so I ask only for your patients. Thank you!**


End file.
